


Fell Wisdom

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road to Helm's Deep, Theoden has his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Wisdom

His wisdom seemed good back in Edoras. Éomer stood with me, and Gandalf and Thorongil beside; Herugrim felt so  _right_ in my hand. Who could oppose us?

Yet now I am less sure. What wisdom is this to race headlong across the plains? Gandalf is gone, and Thorongil is no Rohir. Shall we even reach Helm's Deep? And what if we do? Shall it profit us more than a day's breath? My son is dead; I shall join him soon.

I hoped for hope, but even that now slips away. To hope's end I ride, and to my heart's breaking.


End file.
